cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cymru Newydd
|connectedresources = }} Cymru Newydd is an island country located in the south-western Pacific Ocean. The nation is newly emerged and is extremely small, weak and technologically backwards. Its 3,000 + inhabitants are primarily of Welsh-Celtic ethnicity. An inhabitant of Cymru Newydd is known as a cymrikian. A Brief History The Founding of Cymru Newydd 1873-1874 Cymru Newydd was founded by a large number of Celtic voyagers, fleeing the working class horror of industrial Europe. Led by Doctor Dafydd Llewellyn, they travelled many thousands of miles to a small island nation neighboured by Glenfield and the Isle of Galos. The land was largely populated by the ingenous Maori people. Llewellyn bought a small area of the unnamed island from the Maoris and Cymru Newydd was declared a nation in its own right on the 6th of January, 1874. Llewellyn was crowned King Dafydd I of Cymru Newydd. The First Great War of Cymru Newydd 1886-1890 Over a decade past and the people lived plentifully on the nation's bountiful supply of fish. They traded coal with their Maori neighbours and lived happpily. However, many members of the fast-growing community despised the nation's monarchic rule and after only twelve years of peace, a civil war broke out. Huge battles were staged across Cymru Newydd and, in 1889, King Dafydd was shot dead on the battlefield. His teenage son, also named Dafydd, went into hiding and, after a few desperate and ultimately unsuccessful attacks by the royalist armies, the war was won by the parliamentarians. A democracy was installed in Cymru Newydd. The elected Prime Minister was Lieutenant-General Risiart Gwynn, who had led the parliamentarians to victory during the uprising. The Second Great War of Cymru Newydd 1909-1911 In 1909, the exiled Prince Dafydd (adopting the title King Dafydd II) led a small army from the badlands of Maori-dominated territory into Cymru Newydd. His force was made up largely of Maori mercenaries and the like. The government initially attempted to initiate peace between the two sides and offered Dafydd a pardon, ready to allow him to become a citizen of Cymru Newydd. Dafydd took no notice and so, the Government had no choice but to throw the nation into war once more. It took only two staged battles to decimate Dafydd's army and he was taken prisoner in the early months of 1911. He committed suicide thirteen days later. Present Day Cymru Newydd remains a democracy to this day; its current head of government is Prime Minister Tomos Rhys. It retains its monarchic roots, however, and a largely powerless Head of State also resides; King Cynan II. Recently, Cymru Newydd was drafted into the Ragnarok alliance. It currently serves in the alliance's best interests in an ongoing war against the remnants of the Overclockers UK. A percentage of its military is currently stationed in Fenderbanjostan. War against Overclockers UK Like many of her Ragnarok counterparts, Cymru Newydd was extremely hostile towards the all-but annihilated remnants of Overclockers UK, Ragnarok's traditional enemy. Its military gained a foothold in Fenderbanjostan and later Warzorz, both strong nations within OC UK. Initial attacks proved successful but it wasn't long until the enemy fought back - forces from both Fenderbanjostan and Warzorz invaded Cymru Newydd itself. The Cymru Newydd defense force was decimated and vital Cymyric territory was lost to the OC UK. With its home garrison of troops all but destroyed, the inhabitants of Cymru Newydd descended into anarchism; the future looked bleak for the fledgling nation. Aid from the allied nation of Coruscant, however, rescued Cymru Newydd from utter destruction. The Cymyric military grew almost unbelievably in size as a result of this and the nation is set to pitch a second invasion attack on Fenderbanjostani shores. The war is ongoing. Demographics 93% of the population of Cymru Newydd is Celtic. Of this, (86% are Welsh, 5% Scottish and 2% Irish). 7% are Maori settlers originally from other areas of the unnamed island that Cymru Newydd is a part of. Of the Welsh inhabitants of Cymru Newydd, 98% speak Welsh as a first language.